Chyba sobie jaja robisz !
by sess123
Summary: Minęło siedem lat od zniknięcia Neuro. W pełni sił, dorosła Yako musi się zmierzyć z zagadkami i własną tęsknotą. Wszystko byłoby dobrze gdyby nie weszła do pewnego kanału i nie zastrzeliła pewnego demona, który rzekomo miał już nie wracać. Teraz Yako nie tylko musi rozwiązywać zagadki ale i poradzić sobie jakoś z gniewem postrzelonego :). Rating T, ale bardzo "wysokie T".


Yako dobrze wiedziała w co się pakuje, jednak nigdy nie mogła przewidzieć konsekwencji tegoż to wyboru. Wszystko miała przemyślane i ułożone w głowie. Dokumenty przeczytane i zapamiętane, więc jedyna rzecz jaka pozostała to zobaczyć denata. Zaraz po telefonie od Sasazuki-san, Yako zwlekła się z łóżka pozostawiając po sobie stosy porozwalanych dokumentów, papierków i papierzysk. Nigdy nie zaliczała siebie do bałaganiarzy, ale tym razem Yako nie miała czasu aby posprzątać. W mgnieniu oka wypadła z mieszkania, po drodze klnąc po ciuchu na zapięcie od buta. Czuć było w powietrzu rutynę, można nawet powiedzieć że nudę. Jednak Yako, dobrze sobie z nią radziła, przecież po Jego zniknięciu musiała wrócić do normalnego życia. Nie żeby za Nim tęskniła czy coś. Po prostu ten żal po stracie dopada wszystkich i chyba nigdy nie znika kompletnie. Z drugiej strony, aż dziw bierze że można czuć stratę po takim potworze. Tej części samej siebie, nawet ona sama nie rozumiała i nie zrozumie. Przecież sama przed laty, a dokładnie siedem lat temu zaprzysięgła sobie że tak samo jak On już nigdy nie wróci, tak samo ona nie będzie o Nim myśleć. Także dotrzymując danej sobie obietnicy Yako potrząsnęła głową aby odegnać przykre wspomnienia.

Po dotarciu na miejsce zbrodni, Sasazuka-san już na nią czekał. O dziwo wyglądał na tak samo znudzonego jak zawsze jednak coś się w nim zmieniło. Po wielu latach wspólnej współpracy, Yako zauważyła dziwną więź, która powstała pomiędzy nią a policjantem. Było to coś niezwykłego, a zarazem kojącego. W towarzystwie tego mężczyzny, Yako czuła, że jest w centrum uwagi chociaż ten mało kiedy się do niej zwracał.

-Ohayo, Sazazuka-san, dawnośmy się nie widzieli - Yako krzyknęła, machając na powitanie do mężczyzny w piaskowym garniturze.

-Ahh- była to jedyna odpowiedź na radosny okrzyk – dobrze że już jesteś, w końcu możemy zejść na dół- zakończył i zwrócił się w stronę dziury wiodącej do studzienek kanalizacyjnych.

Yako bynajmniej nie była urażona chłodem bijącym od policjanta. Raczej przyzwyczajona. Tak więc po szybkiej wymianie spojrzeń z najważniejszymi osobami powiązanymi ze śledztwem, Yako podążyła za Sazazuk`ą.

Schodząc na dół, ciepłe powietrze i odór panujący w kanałach uderzył boleśnie w nozdrza młodej pani detektyw. Aby nie spać z obślizgłej drabinki musiała się na chwile zatrzymać i poczekać aż powróci jej ostrość widzenia. Ta jednak nie na wiele się zdała, iż na dnie było kompletnie ciemno. Jedyne źródło światła było to wpadające z góry przez otwór studzienki oraz dwie lampy ustawione po przeciwnych stronach nieżywego mężczyzny. Pole widzenia było wystarczające aby dobrze przyjrzeć się ciału, ale na tym się kończyło. Nie przejmując się tym zbytnio Yako przystąpiła do badania zwłok. Kouta Matabuki, lat trzydzieści siedem, żona i dziecko. Brak akt policyjnych i żadnych wcześniejszych zatrzymań. Wzorowy obywatel jednym słowem pomyślała Yako. Kto mógł go aż tak nie lubić, żeby wpakować mu kulkę między oczy.

- Znaleźliście już coś?

- Nie, żadnych śladów ani obcego DNA. Jest kilka włosów, i już to sprawdzamy – Sasazuka odpowiedział, kręcąc głową – jedyna anomalia to brak jakiego kolwiek okrycia na stopach.

- Zauważyłam, ale co ciekawsze nie ma na nich żadnego brudu albo ran. Wygląda na to że morderca musiał je zdjąc. Inaczej były by jakieś ślady na stopach. Mam rację? – Yako figlarnie spojrzała na policjanta mając nadzieje że rozluźni jakoś sytuacje. Nie jest to zbyt komfortowe, siedzieć w ciemnych kanale z trupem obok stóp i zblazowanym facetem przy twoim ramieniu.

- Całkowitą – Yako tylko westchnęła na własną nieefektywność - Zostawię cię teraz. Musze iść na górę sprawdzić kilka informacji i zaraz wracam. Poradzisz sobie ? - Sasazuka chwytając za jeden ze szczebli drabiny odwrócił głowę i zapytał.

- Całkowicie – Yako odparła z nutką złości w głosie. Nie lubiła kiedy traktowano ją jak dziecko. Na miłość boską ona miała już dwadzieścia trzy lata, nie potrzebowała niańki. Zwłaszcza w pracy. Próbując nie czuć sie urażoną Yako odprowadziła policjanta wzrokiem.

Zero ran kutych, zadrapań albo czegoś takiego. Nic, oprócz wielkiej dziury na środku czoła i braku butów nic nie odbiega od normy. No może ten okropny krawat. Pomyślała z niesmakiem Yako. Wzdychając po raz kolejny, zachłysnęła się stęchniętym powietrzem. Na myśl o tym że te wszystkie bakterie w jednej chwili znalazły się w jej płucach, Yako zaczęła przeraźliwie kaszleć łapiąc się za brzuch. Męczona spazmatycznymi wydechami Yako w jednej chwili przestała słysząc w oddali czyjeś kroki z przeciwnej strony gdzie znajdował się właz przez który niedawno weszła. Obcasy butów stukały o kamienne podłoże wskazując na to że nieznajomy zbliża niespieszne w stronę Yako. Na sam dźwięk, Yako dostała gęsiej skórki. Rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie w stronę Kouty leżącego obok niej, sprawdzić czy może się nie obudził i cofnęła się o dwa kroki w tył. Kompletnie zapominając o trupie, Yako uparcie wpatrywała się w ciemność tak jakby lada chwila miała się rozstąpić pod ciężarem jej spojrzenia. Niestety nic takiego się nie stało i teraz częściowe echo które towarzyszyło każdemu kroku, ucichło, a kroki były coraz bliższe. Yako nigdy by się nie przyznała, ale odkąd tylko weszła do tunelu obleciał ją strach. Teraz stała w ciemnym, cuchnącym korytarzu, czekając na coś albo kogoś, aby wynurzył się z potwornych czeluści i obnażył swą twarz. Na samą myśl o tym, dziewczyna machinalnie położyła rękę na skórzanym futerale i wyjęła gotową do strzału broń.

- No to choć – zamruczała sama do siebie i wycelowała w sam środek ciemności. Próbując wyrównać oddech, a tym samym swoją celność Yako dostrzegła cień. A zaraz po tym, ni to szczęśliwy, ni to demoniczny znajomy śmiech dobiegł jej uszu.

-Chyba sobie jaja robisz – niedowierzając powiedziała Yako i zrobiła kilka rzeczy na raz w tym samym czasie. Ustawiła się do strzału, wycelowała i z pewnością sędziego na sali sądowej pociągnęła za spust, godząc dokładnie w to samo miejsce gdzie znajdował się teraz pocisk „Kouty" . Śmiech momentalnie ucichł zagłuszony rykiem wystrzału. Coś ciężkiego i żylastego upadł na podłogę, a potem było słychać już tylko brzdęk chowanej broni i obcasy, pospiesznie Yako zmierzające ku wyjściu. Zaraz na powierzchni Yako zdumiała się że nikt nie słyszał wystrzału, jednak to co właśnie przeżyła tam na dole, było o wiele bardziej zaskakujące. Przestraszona i rozbawiona sytuacją młoda kobieta z miejsca znalazła się w swoim samochodzie i odjechała bez pożegnania kogokolwiek. W oczach miała łzy, a na ustach kpinę. Ręcę się jej trzęsły, ale nie z powodu że właśnie zabiła człowieka, bo to byłaby nie prawda. Ba istne zafałszowanie faktów. To co zdarzyło się w ściekach odbiegało od jakiegokolwiek scenariusza do którego Yako przygotowywała się od lat. Nie podobało się jej to, nie lubiła niespodzianek, a szczególnie nie była szczęśliwa z faktu że na sam taki pomysł serce podskoczyło jej aż do gardła.

-On wrócił - było jedyne co powiedziała z szeroko otwartymi oczyma i rzuciła się na łózko pogrążając w kompletnej idyllicznej rozpaczy ignorując papier pozostawiony na nim dziś rano.


End file.
